Knight in Shining Armour
by Nerdy Queen
Summary: Alec wakes up in a mysterious basement, not remembering how he got there. Meanwhile Magnus is at home worried about where his shadowhunter has disappeared to. Who has taken Alec and why do they have beef with the couple? Rated M for future smut and mild torture Features malec, hints of Clace
1. Introduction

**Alec pov:**

Alec awoke in a dark space unknown to him feeling groggy. The side of his head throbbed from an impact he couldn't seem to remember happening. He blinked, trying to recognise his surroundings but failed. What was he doing here and how did he get here? He struggled to sit up, realising his hands and feet were bound by leather straps fastened by buckles. He pulled against his bonds, unsuccessfully trying to loosen them enough to pull his limbs free to move about the room. He glanced around searching for anything that could help him.

The room was dimly lit by an exposed bulb which was hanging from a wire above his head, casting a yellow glow making the already dirty area look even more dingy. A door was set in the middle of the exposed stone wall to the left of the bed (for Alec had now realised he was lying in the most unpleasant and dirty bed in the entire world. He was pretty sure there were blood and shit stains on the covers. He shuddered to think about how they got there) which he was perched on. Directly in front of him was a metal table with several drawers set under its surface. He wondered if he would be able to move close enough to it to see if they contained any sharp objects within to slice through the tough leather which was binding him. On the wall to his right a tiny barred window was set into the very top. He was obviously in some kind of basement from the positioning of the window and the damp, stone walls that could only ever be found in a creepy dark cellar fit for the horror movies that Jace used to force him to watch when they were kids.

Looking down on himself, he noticed for the first time what he was wearing, or more accurately, not wearing. He was stripped down to nothing but the plain black boxers he usually slept in. Feeling that he had to escape and now, Alec began to shuffle awkwardly towards the table at the end of the bed to search through the drawers, but before he could move more than a few inches he heard the sound of echoing footsteps followed by the turning of a key in a lock coming from behind the closed door. He hurriedly lay down in the position from which he woke from, pretending to still be asleep.

Two people entered the room, both fairly large from the noise their heavy footfalls were making. A silky males voice spoke first:  
"I thought you said he'd woken up, Katherine, or have you decided to lie to me again" he put emphasis on that last word.  
"I swear I thought he had sir! I heard a groan and movement from inside!" This voice belonged to a woman, Katherine presumably. She sounded frantic, almost pleading for the man to believe her. "Maybe he's gone back to sleep" she suggested. Alec almost felt sorry for her but then he remembered his situation and all empathy left him.  
"Don't be stupid girl! He's a shadow hunter! If he'd had woken up he would have tried to escape by now! Granted, I've heard this one has never actually killed a demon himself, but his parabatai is Jace Herondale! If this one escapes then we're all dead. Do you want that on your conscience?" He sounded like he didn't really care what was on Katherine's conscience at all but his threat seemed to work on her.  
"No sir! Not at all! But what do I do when he does wake up?"  
"Come and tell me! Oh my G... Why did Raphael put such an idiot under my charge! You're being stationed inside this room until the prisoner wakes up, do you hear! What do you think we're going to use as leverage against Magnus Bane if he escapes? You? Ha!"  
"In-inside the room?" she audibly gulped at the thought. "what if he wakes up and attacks me? What if I get hungry?"  
"Feed on him! Just don't kill him for g... for our live's sake!"  
The man left, grumbling about the impossibility to find a decent guard anywhere in the clan. Katrina sat down in the corner nearest the door shivering slightly from fear of both her boss and the 'sleeping' shadow hunter on the bed before her.

Alec lay in shocked silence at what he had heard. So he was a prisoner to the vampires? More accurately, to Raphael? And what did he need leverage against his Magnus for anyway? Magnus had openly said in the past that he thought of Raphael as a son to him, so why did the vampire feel the need to kidnap Alec? Speaking of which, how had he kidnapped Alec. He scoured his memories trying to remember if he'd ever given the vamps an opportunity to grab or drug him but the last thing he could remember was falling asleep in Magnus's arms in their shared apartment in Brooklyn. Unless Magnus had... no. What would be the use in handing Alec over as leverage towards himself. And besides, Alec trusted Magnus more than anyone in the entire world, even more than his parabatai. So it couldn't be that.  
Just at that moment, Alec's leg started to itch.  
"You have got to be kidding me" he thought angrily to himself. The itch was right over the place he had been bitten by a demon a few weeks back but he thought it had healed. It obviously hadn't enough. He cursed himself mentally for being so clumsy during that battle. Jace had laughed at him afterwards.  
"You fell into a demon's mouth Alec! I can not believe they let you out on missions sometimes!" Alec had just growled in reply. God Alec missed Jace. If he came in and rescued him right now he would probably proclaim himself to be Alec's knight in shining armour, only after laughing at his situation.  
"The only knight in shining armour I need is Magnus" he thought wryly to himself. The thought of Magnus pained him. Would he be awake yet? Did he know Alec was missing? He hadn't even stopped to wonder how much time had passed between his kidnapping and now but now he was.  
Somewhere within this train of thought he had started to subconsciously inch his calloused hand towards the aggravated spot on his leg and now as he began to feel the release as he began to scratch he realised just what he was doing. He heard a gasp from Katherine who was still sitting behind him as she saw his movement but before he could feign sleep again she had exited the room at a running pace. Alec swore. At least now he didn't have to stay still and by the sound of it, in her rush Katherine hadn't re-locked the door. Acting quickly, he rolled to the small table and awkwardly opened the first drawer with his tied hands and gasped in alarm. The drawer was full of equipment! Tweezers, forks, callipers, a razor, nails, more straps similar to the ones around his wrists and ankles and more, but nothing sharp enough or the right shape for cutting through thick leather. Alec tried opening the second drawer but it seemed to be locked. He tried again but it didn't budge.

Thinking fast, he could only came up with one other option. He brought the buckle up to his mouth and attempted to slide the worn leather through the metal loop. He had tried this twice before, both times on a certain warlock's belt, but both times he hadn't been able to do it so had resorted to using his hands, only after being consoled by Magnus after becoming extremely embarrassed when the warlock had done the same to him with an elegant ease. Now, however, he had a distinct lacking of both Magnus' kind words and the use of his hands and this leather had a lot more friction than his boyfriend's designer ones which were looked after and quite frankly loved more than Chairman. Alec knew that Katherine could bring the other vampire back any minute but he suspected he would have less faith in her judgement of Alec's consciousness after the earlier false alarm. He had finally been able to shift his bindings through the hoop by a bit so the hard material was easier to grip with his teeth to slide through the rest. Now came the part he had failed at before: taking the pin out. He had to tighten it before he could loosen it once more, which was pretty darn hard considering it was so tight already circulation was practically cut off. He gathered the loose end in his mouth, tugging it up and back. To his annoyance, his nose kept hitting off the hand tied at the opposite side so he couldn't achieve the range of movement needed. He shifted slightly, changing the angle of his head so it was cocked to the side. Trying again, he finally popped the pin free only for it to slip into the hole one notch tighter. Beginning to panic, Alec desperately tugged at the strap but it was too tight to budge. He pressed his wrists flushed together to minimise the circumference of his arms and luckily that seemed to work and the pin was flicked out and into a vertical position. Very carefully, he lay the saliva covered band horizontally and grasped the thin piece of metal in between his front teeth, pulling cautiously but firmly at the same time as widening the gap between his wrists. He let them separate completely as the tail end finally fell through the buckle. Alec let out a sigh of relief. He was sweating slightly from the strain but still felt a flicker of pride. He had something to show Magnus if he got home. He undid the belt around his ankles with ease. Standing up, he noted he had been stripped of his weapons and stele (obviously) but they were nowhere to be seen in the room. Padding to the door, he turned the handle cautiously and opened it. Katherine was going to be demoted for this.

He stepped outside into a dark corridor which extended both directions: the left had a stairway at the end leading up which was lit by lights similar to the ones in his cell, the right led into pitch blackness. Although the left was the most likely way Katrina had gone, Alec suspected it was the most likely way to escape so began to jog along the corridor and up the stairs. They ended in another door, this one was made of wood rather than the rusted metal of his prison and he pushed it gently, finding himself in... the foyer of the hotel Dumort. Looking out the grimy windows he could tell it was still night but dawn would be arriving soon. Keeping to the shadows he crept towards the paint-peeling double doors; the only thing between himself and freedom, or so he thought.  
There was a sudden gust of wind as somebody appeared in front of the startled shadow hunter with speed only Jace or a vampire could achieve. The tall, lanky boy ahead smiled menacingly, exposing his two pointed canines which glistened in the poorly lit room. It was Raphael.

 **What do you think? Please leave a review so I can improve and let me know what you think happens next!**


	2. Kidnapped

Magnus' pov:

Magnus woke up to a crash coming from the entrance-way to his and Alec's shared apartment. The shadow hunter in question was sat bolt upright in the bed beside him, evidently having been awoken by the same noise.

"Magnus stay here" he muttered gruffly, his voice slightly croaky from sleep. "This will only take a minute." Magnus chuckled lightly. Whatever mundane had thought it had been a good idea to break in was going to regret every choice they had ever made that brought them to this moment. He still felt a flicker of worry for his boyfriend, who was fearlessly unsheathing a seraph blade ready for any conflict that may take place. Magnus swung his legs over the side of the bed as he sat up.

"I'll come with you. There's nothing a little magic can't fix. And Alec, I've dealt with more than a few burglars in the centuries I have lived for!" Alec grunted as a reply.

"I know you can take care of yourself Mags but let me. It's my job to keep downworlders like you safe after all." He finished with a cocky grin.

"You're going to pay for calling me that shadow hunter" murmured Magnus playfully, already beginning to drift back to sleep. "Just you wait for the morning to come..." The last thing he saw of his boyfriend was Alec's back as he crept out into the darkened apartment.

Sunlight cast warmly across the bed, bathing Magnus in its soft glow. He hummed appreciatively and stretched out an arm to wrap it around his shadow hunter's body but found only empty sheets.

"Alec? Baby?" He frowned, growing worried but then grinned. "He's only gone and made us breakfast hasn't he?" He stretched again as he sat up, wiping sleep from his eyes. Chairman had taken up residence on Alec's side and he was curled in a ball, enjoying the heat. Magnus tugged on his favourite silk dressing gown. It was deep blue with swirling embroidered patterns curling up from the hem, lined with lighter blue satin that matched Alec's eyes perfectly. He hummed an old Dutch tune as he wandered into the kitchen.

"Aan d'œver van de snelle vliet een treurig meisje zat. Het meisje huilde van verdriet omdat zij... Alexander? Where are you darling? I just assumed you'd be here..." He was confused, but not worried, but he was after checking the bathroom and living room. After quickly getting dressed he hurried to the hall intending to search the institute where he stopped short and gasped. Glass and ceramics lay shattered on the floor, a table was broken completely, snapped as if something had been thrown against it with immense force. An original by Antoine Watteau hung ripped off its frame but Magnus couldn't bring himself to care because at that moment his memories of the break-in from the night before came flooding back.

"Oh Alexander!" he murmured, almost crying as he created a portal to the institute to tell Jace and the Lightwoods. "I never should have let you go alone!"

Alec's pov:

Alec once again found himself waking tied up by strong leather bonds, but this time he had been tied to the bed frame. He was in a different room than before but it was laid out the same except it lacked the high, barred window, and its walls were painted a sickly red. The door was slightly ajar and there were shadows of moving figures outside. He felt weak, almost as weak as he felt in the week following the demon attack soon after he'd met Clary. Even if he wasn't bound he wouldn't be able to run far without becoming incredibly dizzy. He resigned himself to waiting. While a shadow hunter like Jace may have fought his way to the bitter end, Alec preferred the route with highest chance of survival. Escape hadn't worked so now it was time to find out Raphael's plans and act accordingly. He lay in the dark room for about twenty minutes before anyone came for him, and when they did, it was the big boss himself.

"Mr Lightwood," Raphael's voice was silky smooth. "So thoughtful of you to join us in the land of the living... dead." He smiled at his own joke before carrying on. "I trust you are finding the accommodation to your satisfaction? We've put a lot of effort into your stay here." He was standing ominously over him. Alec glared at him from the bed, silently wishing he had the quick tongue and wit of his parabatai.

"Nothing you vampires could supply could come near to satisfactory." He sounded too strained and fragile. "Get a grip Alec" he thought to himself. The vampire's eyes seemed to glisten slightly as he prowled closer.

"Now, now, why so much hatred? Do you know why you're here shadowhunter?" Alec cast his memory back to the conversation he'd overheard earlier.

"You're trying to use me as leverage towards Magnus... but why? What's he done to deserve this?"

"He took something of mine that has caused me a great pain," his voice was dangerously calm. "Something irreplaceable that I need back, and until I do, I have something of his." A long, pale finger pointed at Alec. He was confused. If Magnus had taken something he would never have hurt Raphael intentionally, and even if he did, why? Neither of them had anything to gain from a feud. He pulled against his restraints slightly, wriggling his way more upright so as to gain a better view of the vampire. He looked distressed with skin paler than usual, putting emphasis on the bags under his eyes. Alec didn't know a vampire could look ill unless they were blood-deprived.

"Why can't you just ask Magnus for whatever he took back? He has always been understanding of your needs and I'm certain he hasn't meant to cause bad blood between you. Or let me go and I'll ask him myself!" Raphael snickered.

"Oh I won't let you go, shadowhunter. I assume you know how blackmail works, or are the Clave that high and mighty they don't ever stoop to the dirty tricks of a _downworlder_? No I won't let you go, but you will ask him for me."

"You're not making any sense. How am I to… Ah." The vampire had just taken a camera from the drawer and was currently setting up a tripod aimed at the bed.

"You will say what I tell you to say. Nothing more, nothing less, understand?" He brandished a script and Alec nodded. "Very well, let us begin." The record button was pressed.

Jace's pov:

Seven demon related vampire deaths had been reported to the institute within as many days. Izzy had business in Idris and Clary was at comic con with Simon so Jace was tasked with the investigation. After a call with Luke regarding what the cops knew he headed out to do some field work. However that plan was ruined when as soon as he reached the door, a very panicked and bedraggled warlock came stumbling out of a portal. When no Alec appeared after him he knew something was wrong.

"Magnus! Is everything okay? I had hoped you received my text about having warlock help on my mission but you didn't need to come so fast… or in your slippers." He had only just noticed the bunny ears protruding from the high warlock's feet.

"Jace you need to listen to me," his eyes were wet. "I need your help. Something happened…"

"Wow wow wow, slow down! _You_ asking for _my_ help? That must be bad! Do you want to come inside? You can tell me then and…"

"Jace! For God's... LISTEN TO ME!" That shut the shadowhunter up. "Alec is gone." Jace stood in the entrance hall in a shocked silence. After a few beats he spoke with a tremble in his voice.

"What do you mean gone?" Magnus rubbed the back of his neck.

"I mean someone broke into our apartment last night and took him. I don't know anything else except there were more than one, and they were powerful. Very, powerful. Enough to overpower him and take him away to who knows where and I could have stopped this and... oh god," he ended in a choked sob.

"Magnus listen, we will find him okay? I will put all my cases on hold, get Izzy back here and won't stop until he is found. There is nothing you could have done differently," he began to usher Magnus into the elevator to find a quiet sofa in the library. "Let's get you inside and then tell me everything. I'm going to send a forensics team over to your loft to look for any clues to where they've gone." He continued with his mutterings but could tell that his warlock counterpart was only half listening but he tried anyway to sooth him with a half-structured plan.

A text alert sounded suddenly from magnus' jacket pocket. It was from an unrecognisable number but its contents soon revealed its intent. Both Jace and Magnus were stunned by the thumbnail. A figure was tied to the four corners an old, stained bed, with springs clearly visible, by their ankles and wrists. A dirty wound marked their forehead and their torso was covered in scratches and bruises. The figure was unmistakably Alec. With a shaking hand, Magnus pressed play.

"My name is Alec Lightwood and I run the New York institute. Last night I was taken from my home by a captor," he paused and looked at something behind the camera. "Who cannot reveal themself. My partner, Magnus Bane, has taken something from them and they request it back. There are several terms for the retrieval of said stolen object: 1) It must be authentic or else the harming of the hostage, 2) No harm will be done to the designated retriever of said object, and 3) The stolen object must be returned before I… Sorry I mean "the hostage" is given back." During the last condition Alec looked off camera the entire time and winced when he mixed up his words.

"He's being threatened," Jace muttered. "Why else would he react like that?" Magnus remained silent, eyes fixed on the screen as Alec continued.

"Magnus… you have three days or… or I will be…" He stuttered to a halt, again looking behind the camera as if silently pleading. Two words were spoken by a second, lower voice off screen.

"Say it." Alec looked once again at the camera, took a deep breath and said:

"Mags, if you don't return whatever they're after, whatever they think you took, in three days, I will be "put on tap" in the closest feeder den." He then started to talk in a fast ramble. "Listen Mags! You need to get Jace and Izzy to help you find me, I'm in the ho..." The screen went dark as the recording ended.

"Well shit!" At that Magnus looked up at Jace and felt the crushing weight of their task. He knew he had taken things from people without their consent, well he had lived for eight centuries for goodness sake. There were many people he could have angered over the years but none too recently. As to this object Alec had spoken about, he had no idea what it could be or if it was even still in his possession. All he did know was that his Alexander was in danger and that he would need help.

"You need to call your sister."


	3. Mind-meet

Alec's pov:

"You really shouldn't have tried to give your location away like that. I hope you realise there will be consequences for your actions." Raphael was stalking around the room, seething with anger. "We have been kind to you, have made sure you're comfortable and _this_ is the thanks we get." Alec shuddered. The vampire was acting too unpredictably and his actions could be more harsh than necessary.

"What did you expect me to do? You threaten me on tape before sending it to my boyfriend and family and act surprised when I take a chance to try and aid my escape from this hellhole," he was losing his patience quickly and wished he was out of his bonds so he could beat some sense into the stubborn boy. "What did he take? Raphael? What is so important that it leads to this?" The vampire stopped his pacing and glared.

"It is not the object that is of importance to me _Shadowhunter_. It is the conflict its loss has caused. I had been meaning to pay off a debt with it."

"Okay, then why did he take it?" Raphael stopped pacing and sighed before replying.

"Magnus and I had a falling out. He didn't like the people of whom I have been associating with and voiced his concerns. I however don't need an antique's help and said as much to him. He didn't like that." Alec furrowed his brow and wondered why Magnus hadn't told him about this conflict, especially after seeing how much it had affected his relationship with the New York clan. Raphael continued. "In his anger and frustration, he came to the Dumort and took an important jewel, the one which I was trading with my associates. He ruined the deal and has cost me greatly." Raphael's upper lip was twitching, exposing a pointed fang.

"Why the hell didn't you just ask him for it then?" Now Alec's anger was mounting. If that is all this was about then why was he still strapped to this bed like an animal.

"So many questions! Aren't I supposed to be the captor interrogating the captive, or does the institute now allow their secrets to be taken willingly, not just due to stupidity anymore?" To be honest Alec was simply confused and was trying to distract the boy from the "consequence for his actions" as previously mentioned. As if reading his mind, Raphael moved over to the metal table and opened the drawer containing the equipment Alec had found in the first room. From this angle he couldn't see what it contained this time, but by the vampire's gleeful expression it couldn't be good.

 ***Mild torture***

He drew out a large hammer.

"You know? There was a time when it was considered an achievement to collect vampire teeth? How vile! Can you imagine the pain? As soon as you turn you have people after the very bones in your mouth. I've sworn to never collect trinkets that define who you are. Werewolf fangs, mermaid scales, your runes. I have never, however, sworn not to harm you when I have reason to." At this he brought the hammer down on Alec's shin with a crack, applying all his strength. Alec let out an agonised scream as he desperately tried to move his leg away from the next blow. The bone crunched under the second impact, sending another reeling wave of pain. Tears sprung in his eyes as he let out another scream:

"Magnus!" And sobbed heavily.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Raphael's face was close enough to see the purple veins in his eyes. Alec whimpered, leg still aching. "I asked you a question." He nodded quickly, scared to open his mouth, case he starts crying. "Good." With that he left the room, not sparing a glance at the shadowhunter with a fast-swelling leg. Alec only wished for his boyfriend to come through that door with healing spells and his parabati.

 ***End torture***

Magnus pov:

Magnus was still sat in the library with Jace having gone to call Izzy and upload the video to the institute data base. He had also stuck true to his word and a forensics team was on the way to the loft. He was left, feeling quite useless, to wallow in self-pity alone. Surprisingly not many stares were focused at him, although that could be due to the amount he frequented there now he and Alec were so close. It had become a familiar sight to see the two sitting in a corner together, giggling over some inside joke. It was pleasant to see Alec so relaxed and abandoning his usual professional demeanour. Magnus' heart tightened painfully from the thought. All he could think of was the end of the video when Alec tried to give them a clue to his location, endangering himself for nothing. The only clue they had was the first syllable of a place and that voice that spoke two words. Magnus thought back, desperately trying to remember if he had seen a room like the one his Alec was trapped in before but he could think of nothing. Returning to the voice that sounded so familiar, but again, could have been form any point in Magnus' long life. Who had Magnus pissed off? There was of course Camille, but she had been locked up by the clave. Imogen Herondale had never liked him, but she wouldn't endanger her grandson's parabati. Perhaps the Seelie Queen? She was very easy to offend, but nowhere in the Seelie realm looked like that dark, dingy room. Fine, what had he taken? Maybe the book of the white had caused him more trouble but that fuss had died down several years before. What else? His thoughts kept slipping back to Alec, alone and not knowing that they were trying to find him. It was incredibly hard to concentrate on doing just that.

"Magnus!" The cry broke him out of his stupor. Turning to his left he could see a girl with fiery red hair racing towards him.

"Biscuit! And Steven!" The young vampire was trailing behind her, shifting awkwardly in a spider-man onesie.

"Come on Magnus you know that's not his name," Clary chuckled. Growing serious she added. "Jace told us about Alec. Can I do anything to help?" Magnus paused and though for a second.

"Yes actually, I think you can." He led her over to a quieter section of the library. "We've been trying to track him Clary but nothing is working. Jace's parabati rune is still there so he's not…" He took a breath. "You know?" Clary nodded her head furiously in agreement. Although the situation was severe at least Alec wasn't dead. Magnus continued, quieter than before.

"Are there any runes you can think of that can track him? Anything at all? Whatever they are asking for I don't have or can't remember taking." Clary thought for a second then took Magnus by the arm and lead him upstairs towards the sleeping quarters, all the while muttering that there must be something. Magnus followed in her wake and noticed Solomon standing alone by the door, attracting some very confused looks due to his cosplay. As they reached Clary's bedroom she let out a shout.

"Magnus! We don't have to track him if he tells us where he is!"

"Well yes biscuit that's the point. He can't tell us without endangering himself." Clary interrupted him.

"What if he doesn't need to tell us on that dumb tape?" Magnus was still confused. Clary gave him a look of exasperation. "What if I use a rune to transport your mind to him. He will see you inside his head but no one else will! Then he is perfectly safe from any punishment!" If her smile was anything to go by then Magnus knew Clary could tell this would work. There was only one issue.

"To rip my mind from my body, that takes a lot of strength." She looked downcast.

"If you don't want to risk yourself that's fine Magnus, I'm sure there are other options." He was shocked by the though.

"That is not what I mean! I will do anything in my power to keep him safe from harm. If that means my mind will wander bodiless forever…" Clary let out a strangled noise but Magnus stopped her from interjecting before proceeding more calmly. "If my mind _may_ wander bodiless, not because it's your fault, forever, as long as Alec is safe, I am one happy man. My only issue is you. Are you sure you can anchor me? I don't want your energy to run out, or for you to be harmed. So, it is up to you." Clary looked fierce and nodded with surety. Magnus smiled, they were one step closer to freeing his love.

They called Jace and Sam upstairs and explained to them what was happening. Jace stood straight and nodded during the explanation, only occasionally glancing at Clary with worry. Stuart spent the whole time staring at Magnus and Clary with concern in his eyes. The redhead in question was just finishing.

"We know it is dangerous but it's the best chance we have." With a final nervous look at each other they walked into the bedroom where Magnus lay on the bed, remembering the last time he did so. That morning seemed a long time ago, although it had only been a few hours. He closed his eyes and tried to relax. He could sense the movement in the room; Clary drawing the rune then placing her hand over Magnus' forehead; Jace's fidgeting in the corner, checking his parabatai rune ever seven seconds; Sid pacing quietly.

"I need you all to be silent or this isn't going to work" Magnus murmured. Immediately all movement ceased and he began to drift slowly into himself. He gradually began to feel a gentle tugging in his head, not unpleasant but persistent. In his mind he followed the tugging, instinctually knowing that was the way to go. The space around him began to brighten although his eyes were still closed. The light was soothing, almost like mist but warm and dry. It all seemed far away now, Clary, the bedroom. It was strange how that no longer mattered. He scolded himself. Of course, it mattered, whatever "it" was. How funny that he couldn't remember. Magnus felt himself drifting down into the fog, falling, falling, falling, all the while feeling so peaceful. Except it wasn't peaceful anymore. There was a danger somewhere that couldn't be seen. He tried to manoeuvre upwards like a drowning man until the area began to come into focus and he realised where he was. It was considerably much smaller than the phone's picture had shown but he was in Alec's cell. There were no windows which alluded to them being underground and the room was sparsely furnished. On top of a metal table was a stained mallet. He felt sick at the sight. The boy himself looked awful, worse than before, confirming Magnus' suspicions of punishment. He felt dreadful for forgetting it all in the haze of traveling to this place. He shuffled towards the bed, all too conscious that he may startle the boy.

 _Alexander!_ His voice was just louder than a whisper _. Baby, wake up_. Alec's eyes opened slightly then snapped wide.

"Mags! How did you find me? We need to leave before they come back!" He looked so tired but determined and it broke Magnus' heart that they couldn't escape immediately together.

 _Oh my God Alec what did they do to you?_ He had just noticed the leg which was three times its normal size and covered in black bruises. Part of the skin had been broken also. When they did get him out he wouldn't be able to patrol for weeks. _Oh God_. He couldn't help himself as tears began to pour down his cheeks.

"Mags I know I look bad but let's go! Together yeah?" His face was so hopeful.

 _My dear Alexander! I'm so sorry but we can't leave. I am not even here completely_. As he explained what had happened Alec's features grew dark. Magnus knew that he recognised why he had to wait to be saved, but it didn't make it easy. He finished with: _We need to know where you are and who took you._

"I'm in the hotel Dumort, it was Raphael. He says you took a jewel from him, causing a conflict between him and an external party." Well that was easy Magnus thought to himself. His boyfriend looked so different from the night before. The light and joy that usually surrounded him was gone to be replaced with fatigue. He turned his attention to Alec's physical wellness.

 _Tell me what hurts. I'm not sure what I can do to help seeing as I am technically still in the institute but I will try to ease some of your pain._

"Mainly my leg. He did that after I tried to tell you where I was. No don't feel guilty!" He added quickly when Magnus looked downcast, and then smiled at his boyfriend, feeling content that he now knew how to save him, just as the same familiar tugging began to form in his head.

 _God damn it Clary._ He took one final look at Alec who was wearing a bewildered expression and offered him a reassuring smile before giving into the sensation and rose back out of the mist and into his body with Alec's last words riding on the breeze.

"Go and be my knight in shining armour."

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this far, I am really enjoying writing this story and have some exciting ideas for its future. Please leave a review and follow for updates, and I hope you got the "Simon's name" reference from the books, I always found that really funny!**


	4. Lies untold

Jace's pov:

It had been two hours since Magnus had spoken to Alec and they were all standing in the Institute's atrium. Isobel was back from Idris and had been brought up to speed with the situation. They had also been joined by two other shadowhunters who had been sent by the Clave to assist in Alec's recovery, Harper Springweather and Georgia Ashstone. At the moment they were all listening to Jace who was briefing them all on his plan. Magnus, Izzy and Simon were going to arrange a meeting with Raphael to try to talk an inch of sense into him while Jace, Clary, Harper and Georgia would sneak into the Dumort and get Alec out of there. Magnus seemed incredibly reluctant to stay behind but after some persuasion came to realise that Alec was in good hands and it would seem strange if he didn't turn up to the meeting that he had organised. All that was left was contacting the vampires and to suit up. Jace led his team to the armoury where he discussed the finer details of their mission.

"We will enter through the basement that Clary and I have gone through before on the east side of the building. Unfortunately, that does mean we have to cross the lobby to reach the main underground section so be prepared for conflict. We check each room in order, you know the drill. When we find Alec, inform Clary immediately and she will iratze him. Nobody else will touch him, he is my parabatai and I trust only Clary and my family with his life."

"What about the Warlock?" It was Springweather who spoke. Jace looked at him in surprise.

"What about him?"

"You said you only trust Clary and your family. Then why do you trust him to run the meeting?" Jace glared at the man, who cast his gaze hurriedly away.

" _Magnus_ is family, and if you say anything remotely against him again then you have every lightwood to answer to." With that out the way he turned from the group and focused his attention to the rack of weapons. With a start he realised that Alec's bow and quiver were still hanging where he had left them several days ago after patrolling together. It had been a while since their last time out with only the two of them, especially since both their relationships were so serious now. They had spoken and laughed about the old times, killed a few drevak demons and just generally had a good time, something that barely happened anymore. Jace furrowed his brow and tried to dispel the thoughts. Right now, they all needed to be objective.

"Hey," Clary had stepped up beside him unnoticed. She looked as beautiful as ever, even when her face was lined with worry. Alec's capture had taken a toll on all of them. "That was a nice thing you said there, about Magnus I mean, not the threat towards Harper. I'm happy you feel that way." He smiled at her.

"Who me? You know I don't have feelings Clary, I am a strong and feeling less hunter of the night!" There was laughter in his eyes as he said it. Clary just shook her head at him then picked up a small dagger to inspect it before it was sheathed alongside two seraph blades and a silver-tipped stake. The others were doing likewise. Ashstone seemed to favour the crossbow, however Springweather had his eyes on a different weapon.

"Wow! Nice feather staff!" He was pointing at a long wooden polearm that was etched with runes of strength and accuracy and was topped with a spike of blue metal shaped like a fleur de lys. "You guys have so much cool stuff in here! I mean it's nowhere near what we have in Alicante but hey! Still impressive for an institute!" He picked up the staff and tested its weight before strapping it to his back.

"Hey be careful with that, only the head of the institute usually uses it. The only reason Alec doesn't is because he is so fond of his bow," Jace gestured behind him. The other shadowhunter merely shrugged.

"Well after he has been saved he can have it back." It annoyed Jace how nonchalant he was acting, almost as if he didn't really care that their friend had been taken. If he messed up the mission he'd set Magnus on him for sure. Before he could speak his mind he received a text from Izzy conferming the meeting time.

"Alright team, let's go!"

Magnus pov:

Magnus stared down at the phone in his hand. The thumbnail of Alec stared back tauntingly. It was supposed to be simple. Send the text and save Alec. Something didn't seem quite right however, and it worried him. Even though Alec had mentioned a jewel, Magnus had no recollection of taking one. He did remember, however, having a stern talk with Raphael about his dealings with one of the clans from Idris which was inevitably going to go wrong, and it obviously had. Dispelling these doubts, he turned his attention to Izzy and Shaun who were arguing in whispered tones.

"Are you serious Izz, you're making him send it?"

"Calm down Si! Why are you making such a big deal out of this?"

"Are you serious? You're letting the guy whose boyfriend was kidnapped text the kidnapper to arrange a peaceful meeting and say I'm the one in the wrong?" Magnus decided to ignore them. He thought for a second and he began to type.

 _I know who you are Raphael, let's be civilised and act like we're the ages we are. Meet me and my colleagues upstairs in the Lucky Dragon, China Town, at one. Bring Alec. – Magnus_

As soon as it was sent he alerted the others. They had three hours to spare so they headed for the Hunter's Moon to find any lingering vampires.

They sat in the booth just opposite to the bar and ordered two bloody Marys and another without the "y Mary". As they discussed their strategy further (Simon was to only speak when spoken to) they saw Luke come in with Mia, who smiled at them then began to speak to someone they didn't recognise. With no children of the night and with midnight quickly approaching, the team left the bar to arrive at the meeting place with plenty of time to spare. Magnus created a portal into a side street next to the Lucky Dragon and they snuck in through an emergency exit.

"Why did you choose this place to meet them? It looks a bit run down." Magnus looked at Seth with a raised eyebrow.

"An old friend of mine used to own it. He enchanted the upstairs room so that when I am inside, nobody can harm me." He saw a worried look on the boy's face. "Don't worry, I can channel the magic to cover you too." They continued up the stairs, pausing when the old wood creaked beneath their weight. When they reached the landing, Magnus stopped and performed a spell to check for life signs.

"If they are here they don't have Alec." Upon entering the empty room, the trio spread out and checked every surface for clues of recent activity. Among the dusty, old furnishings, one stood apart. The desk had the same style to the others, decrepit and rotting, but lacked the thick layer of dust that should have rested on it. After closer inspection for dark magic, Magnus gestured that Izzy should open the drawer set in the side. It contained a new-looking iPad, totally out of place in its environment. Magnus could still sense no dark magic, so he lifted it out of the drawer and set it on the table. As he did so, the blue skype logo appeared on the screen to indicate an incoming call, the caller unknown. A sense of Déjà vu overcame him. It reminded him of the text from the morning before and if the previous circumstances were anything to go by, this could not be good. Reluctantly he pressed the green answer button to reveal Raphael's grimacing face.

"Hello Magnus, oh and Isobel too!"

"Well I guess I'm invisible then," muttered Seamus. Magnus shushed him, and Raphael continued.

"You really thought I'd come and meet you? Then you are more stupid than I thought. I'm sorry for this Magnus but I don't believe you guessed who I was. That means you spoke to somebody from my clan and they gave me away." Magnus glared at the vampire.

"I didn't guess anything, you're correct, but I distinctively remember our conversation and the gem I took from you, so now kindly return the boy to me and we can talk some more." Raphael laughed and turned the camera slightly towards his left which revealed Alec standing there, flanked by two huge vampires, half-guarding and half-supporting him. Izzy gasped quietly, and Raphael laughed again.

"So, I was correct. Somebody did tell you?" A look of surprise passed over the shadowhunter's features at this. "No need to look so shocked. It was a simple trick really, I fed you the wrong information. Yes, the conversation really took place, but no jewel was taken. That was a dagger." Everybody stood in silence as the realisation hitting them. From the other side of the camera they saw Alec struggle weakly but in vain. Raphael walked off-screen for a moment and returned holding the upper-arm of a female vampire.

"Katherine?" Sinclair gaped at the sight.

"You do know her? I found her snooping outside the cell not three hours ago!" This accusation seemed rather nonsensical because she was wearing the guard's pin on her jacket's breast.

"Of course I know her! I was your ambassador to the werewolves and you sent her to collect me twice," Izzy nudged him to stop talking but he carried on. "She was the one who helped you kidnap me when I was still a mundane! Not to mention…" Magnus kicked him and he shut up.

"Well this is very endearing, but I really need that blade, so she is going to die if you don't tell me where it is!"

"What!" Everyone screamed in unison, including the young vampire. Magnus kept his eyes on Alec who had his own downcast. He was grimacing in pain but there was another emotion showing on his face. Guilt? Isobel and Seth were whisper-arguing again.

"Simon come on! We can't endanger my brother for her, she's just a vampire."

"Just a vampire? I'm just a vampire by that definition! She is a friend Izz."

"I know that! But Alec…"

"Is a big boy. He'll be okay!" Magnus knew they couldn't let the girl die, or Alec. He looked back at the boy. He wouldn't last much longer in there and if they didn't free him soon, he may never use his leg again. He was still looking down, almost as if he wasn't aware of the conundrum. If Magnus knew where the knife was, he would trade it in an instant, but he still had no clue.

"Please don't hurt anyone! I don't have your dagger." Raphael had obviously had enough and began to count down.

"Ten, nine, eight…"

"Izzy please!" Shane was close to crying.

"Seven, six…"

"Simon we can't."

"Five, four, three…"

"Magnus please help me out here!"

"I'm sorry Simon, I can't risk Alec here."

"Two, One… "

"Wait!" Alec had spoken for the first time. His voice rasped but was as strong as if he were performing a speech to the whole Clave. "It was me." Raphael looked up in glee but the shadowhunter continued before an interruption was possible. "We spoke telepathically and I told him. Now let her go." Raphael gave him a satisfied grin and spoke.

"Thank you Alec. But you know what? She was a bad guard anyway," and twisted her head round in a way a head should never be twisted with a muted *crack*.

Alec's pov:

Alec watched in horror as the girl's body crumpled to the floor. He could vaguely hear Simon's scream through the laptop's speaker and wondered why. He barely registered his bound hands being hauled above his head and hooked onto a metal beam. If he stretched his toes out he would have just been able to stand, but in the state he was in, that was hardly possible. Raphael was circling him like a vulture closing in for the kill.

 ***Mild torture***

"You have defied me too many times Magnus and I have warned you my threats are not empty! You have given me no choice as to what I do next!" He roughly grabbed Alec's face and held him so close Alec could see the veins in the vampire's eyes. "Your warlock has left you to my mercy little shadow hunter, and unlucky for you, I have none!" He punched Alec in the gut then jaw.

"ffh- not..." Alec managed to splutter out before a wave of dizziness crashed upon him.

"What's that?" Raphael moved his face closer.

"Ffhs- n-not my w-warlock, He-he is h-his own..." The vampire's grin grew wider.

"Oh, but you see, he is. Which is why this is going to hurt him so much!" With that he twisted Alec round so he was facing the webcam straight on and sunk his fangs into the vein in his neck. Alec roared with pain, arching his back and biting back tears. He could feel the blood being sucked violently out of his body and anything the vampire missed, running down his bare chest. It was the worst pain he had ever experienced, and it just didn't stop! He saw Magnus and Izzy screaming into their camera as his world faded. The fangs were taken from his neck just as everything went dark around him.

 ***End torture***

 **What did you think? Sorry my upload schedule is so erratic, of course I choose exam season to start writing! Please leave a review and follow for updates!**


	5. sacrifices for saving

**Is it just me who sometimes calls Magnus Malec by accident? Yes? This chapter was a struggle to write because I wasn't very happy with number 4. Feeling a lot better about this one though, hope you enjoy!**

Jace's pov:

It was twelve thirty and the crew were crouched outside the Dumort. Clary had received a text from Isobel around ten minutes prior, informing them that the mission had gone bust. Jace was tempted to call the whole thing off but Alec was within a hundred meters of their position, only just out of reach. They were too close to give up, so Jace ordered them inside. Springweather crawled in first, followed by Clary then Ashstone. Jace went in last, not before scanning the block for watchful eyes. He slid into the dark cellar, landing on the mould-covered cement. Clary and Ashstone were at the door already and Springweather was only slightly behind. It creaked as it opened but no vampire horde came screaming. They crept up the small flight of stairs and into the lobby which seemed just as empty as their first visit there. Although they knew Raphael would be in the building, he still hadn't made his presence known. About half way across the rug that lay in the middle of the hall they heard movement coming from the main stairway. The group shot over to one of the great pillars by the main door just before two vampires came down the stairs, talking between themselves. One had a deep and silky voice that seemed to demand reverence and the other's sounded high and brittle.

"I just have to stand there? All night?" The higher voice said in disbelief. "And I'm getting paid?"

"Yes. Anything else?" The second speaker sounded bored. "No? Don't worry, he's practically drained so you won't be attacked. And don't look suspicious or Raphael will kill you like the last one." A loud gulp was heard followed by a door slamming.

They listened to the sound of the receding footsteps. As they sneaked forwards, sticking to the shadows, there was an almighty CRASH as Ashstone tripped over a fallen umbrella stand and landed with a CRACK. She let out a quiet moan. Like a flash flood they were instantly surrounded by screaming corpses who had tumbled down the central staircase, fighting and scratching to be first to kill the intruders. The girl, who was a few steps behind them, was soon pulled away from the rest of the group. From a distance she could still be seen screaming and fighting against the hoard.

"Come on!" Jace cried before drawing his seraph blade and began slicing his way toward the door. The air was thick with the smell of blood and all three of them were covered in it. An older vampire came charging towards Clary but was cut down by Harper who had cleared a circle using the feather staff. He looked to be in frenzy, his hair matted, and his clothes soaked in sweat and a wild grin on his face. "Harper this way!" The boy looked over then charged head first into the crowd, Clary and Jace moments behind. The door came closer, and inch by inch they cleared a passage to get there. Clary reached first and hauled it open before they all piled in. The door slammed, and they were left in the dark. Springweather was the first to stand. He stared at the door.

"Georgia" He murmured. Jace huffed a sigh, they had barely gotten out with three people, never mind four.

"Harper, we need to move." Harper shook his head. "Listen, there could be alternative routes down here. More are probably on their way, now let's _go_."

"No. Let me stay. You need to find your parabati and I need to find my friend."

"This is non-negotiable, come on," Clary touched Jace's arm gently.

"Let him stay Jace. If it were Simon out there I would do the same. We can find each other when we have Alec back." Jace sighed inwardly. How could he argue with Clary? He took her hand and without looking back, set off into the gloomy corridor.

They picked up the pace after the first few cells after finding a good rhythm. Clary would draw an _open_ rune and Jace would search the cell while she stood guard. After a while they began to lose count of the cells they had checked, and the hall became even more dark. It seemed to be slightly sloped with many twists and turns leaving them disorientated. The walls became a new shade as well, glistening amber into a deep red. They caught the sound of movement, just before turning the latest bend. Peering around the corner, Jace spotted a lone vampire pacing along a section of the wall. He darted forwards and neatly slit its throat and nodded at the nearest door. Clary stepped forwards, stele in hand and drew the rune.

This cell was like all the others, dark and damp containing a metal table and a bed, except this one was occupied. Alec's features had taken on a faint blue hue from either the cold or blood loss. His right leg below the knee was black, at least the portion of it not coated in dried blood was. Someone had covered the bite wound on his neck with gauze but hadn't cleared the blood or dirt from his torso, which was barely moving with each rattling breath.

"Clary… Clary he's here," Jace managed to call her through before collapsing next to his parabati and taking hold of his hand. "Alec wake up. Please oh God wake up." Clary began to trace the healing rune on his stomach before drawing a new one slightly higher up. His face almost immediately gained more colour and his breath became less laboured.

"Jace get up and call Magnus. We need a portal now." He didn't move. "Jace! We need to get him to the institute!" Jace held up his phone for Clary to take, not looking away from Alec's face. He could hear Clary very vaguely in the background but didn't understand a word of what she was saying. There was a flash of purple light then he felt himself being dragged back into the portal and soon found himself in the familiar embrace of Izzy whispering thanks and love. The image of his parabati like that was bound to never leave him but all that mattered was he was safe at last.

Magnus pov:

Alec's face looked pale in the moonlit infirmary. Of course, it would have looked pale anywhere right now, but the cold, blue light made him look like an apparition. When Clary had called earlier that night, Magnus had immediately shouted on Izzy and Sherwin to find a stretcher. They had run through the portal only to reappear moments later, Clary and Sherwin carrying Alec and Izzy dragging a sobbing Jace. Magnus had banished everyone from the room and had worked on mending his boyfriend for hours. Now as he sat by the bed, he wondered whether they had been too late. There was a chance he had lost too much blood and had gone into hypovolemic shock and the only thing keeping him alive was the strength of the angel blood all shadowhunters possessed. If that was the case, all they could do is keep a warlock with him all the time until the comatose broke. Jace was in a state of shock so was also in the infirmary, in another room thankfully. Magnus didn't think he would be able to deal with more than one – his – shadowhunter for the time being. He sighed quietly, although the sound echoed around the empty room and lay his head on the edge of Alec's bed before allowing himself to cry for the first time since his return.

 **Nice and short one for you, sorry for it being so long between uploads. Let me know what you like/dislike cause it will really help me in future chapters!**


End file.
